Em's Girl
by Holly's Not A Princess
Summary: When Bella was nearly crushed by the van, it wasnt Edward that saved her. It was another vampire. She smells like the Vilturi, but us clearly vegetarian. Why is she so close to Carlisle? And why does she flirt with Emmet! EmmetXOC AU will later be ratedM


Twilight Story

_**Holly**_~~ ok, im only doing this because my friend Raecel dared me to. i dont really care for twilight _*cowers in a corner away from Raecel*_ DONT HURT ME!

_**Raecel**_~~*_sweatdrops*_ im not gonna hurt you

_**Holly**_~~really?

_**Raecel**_~~yea. at least not yet. _*thinks. . .* (trust me, you dont want to know whats in her mind theater. . .)_

_**Holly**_~~i do not own twilight. all i own is my OC. please rate and review, cuz dis is my first _**EVA **_fanfic

AU: Emmet and Rosalie broke up, before Bella came into the mix. They are still good friends.

_Quicky:_ An EmmetXOC story. Instead of Edward saving Bella from being crushed by the van, another vampire saves her. This vampire takes Bella to the hospital herself, along with the Cullens, who all hate her except for Alice (Alice knew everything, but kept Edward from reading it as well). What's her connection with Carlisle? Will the kids know the truth about this chick? And why does she respond when Emmet flirts with her?

_~Bella'sPOV~_

I was sitting there, against my truck, thinking. What was wrong with Edward? Why was I so drawn to him? What was he hiding?

_Sweet Child O' Mine_ blasted through my earbuds, echoing in my mind. I bobbed my head along with the beat of the bass. I turned to get into my truck, when a very loud scream past through my music.

I turned around, then pressed myself against the door. I saw my life literally pass by my eyes. I closed them tight, and waited for death.

I was on the ground. Above me, there was a small girl, with dark auburn hair, in choppy layers above her neck, and the same golden eyes as the Cullens. This girl was even more tiny than that Alice. She was hanging over me, her arms on either side of my head, her thin legs strattling my waist. Her eyes were wide, and scared.

The Cullens were the first to surround us. The girl rolled off me quickly, then picked me up bridal-style. I had to outweigh her by a good 40 pounds, plus I was at least 6 inches taller than her. _She's freaking strong._

She turned to the dark-haired pixie of Alice Cullen. "I'm borrowing the Jeep, Alice. I'm taking her to the hospital." Her voice was so pure, it sounded more innocent and graceful than anything I've ever heard, with the perfect slight trace of a French Accent.

Alice nodded, and led the girl to a green Jeep _**(AN what was the color of Emmet's jeep?)**_, while the girl was carrying me. She opened the door, and I was put into the passenger seat, and buckled in. The girl climbed into the driver seat, and started the car. The rest of the Cullens jumped into the back, but I was focused on the girl.

She was shaking. Her knuckled were snow-white with the grip on the steering wheel as she pulled out of the parkling lot, and sped down the road.

Alice noticed this as well. From the corner of my eye, I saw her sit up from her seat on Jasper's lap, I think his name was, and pulled up to behind the girl. Alice began rubbing the girl's shoulders. "Relax." I barely heard her whisper. "Nothing bad's gonna happen. They're gonna be fine."

"You better be right." She took a sharp right turn, and pulled into the hospital.

She was the first one out, and she ran, very fast might I add, to my door, and picked me up again. She carried me into the EE (Emergency Entrance), and up to the 3rd floor, ignoring all the questions from other nurses or doctors, and the obvious glares from the rest of the Cullens, with the exception of Alice.

We came into a room, where there was the guy who was driving the van which nearly crushed me. She placed me on the bed, sat next to me, and began playing with my hair very gently. I starred into her eyes, and at first, I thought I saw them flash blue, but I wasn't sure.

"Are you hurt at all?" She whispered. I shook my head, but the worrying in her eyes didn't disappear. She nodded, then pressed her ice-cold forehead against mine, closed her eyes, and started whispering again. _"Pardonnez-moi, Dieu, car j'ai péché. J'avais presque causé la mort d'un enfant si jeune et d'innocents. Bénis-moi avec votre pardon, et je vais droit mon tort."_

Since I took Spanish, I had no idea what she said, but one of the Cullen Guys' eyes flickered with forgiveness and kidness. It was the biggest one, about 6'4", 6'5", short, wavy black hair, and muscular.

She pulled away, and looked me in the eye. "I'll be back. I'm going to call your father, alright, Child?" I nodded, and she gave a small smile. "Cheif Swann, correct?" I nodded again, and she turned, and left.

Couple seconds later, a gorgous, blonde doctor came in, with incredibly pale skin, and golden eyes. _Must be Dr. Cullen, no doubt, considering his family's here._ He asked the others to leave, and he began checking me out.

_~~Emmet's POV~~_

We all glared at this vampire, as she picked up the human, and hopped into my Jeep. It was _my_ Jeep. Only Rose, Alice and I are allowed to drive it.

As the vampire carried the human girl into the hospital, with us on her tail, I tried to get Alice to tell us who she was. All Alice did was shake her head and say "I am not allowed to tell." I turned to Edward, but he shook his head, and answered me in my head _She's not letting me see. _

The vampire put the human on a bed on the 3rd floor, and asked if she was OK. Her golden eyes were filled with worry._ Wait, golden? Then why did she reek of Volturi?_

The girl said she was fine, but the vampire closed her eyes, placed her forehead on the human's, and began muttering in rapid French. I understood every word. _"__Forgive me, God, for I have sinned. I had nearly caused the death of a child so young and innocent. Please bless me with your forgiveness, and I shall right my wrong."_

My glare disappeared instantly, and I stared at the vampire. Her face was contorted in pain, and she looked like she was gonna cry. I wanted to go to her, and hug her. Make her unspilt tears disappear.

Edward popped into my head. _Dude, are you nuts? She's a vampire messing with Bella. I don't trust her._

_Does she look like she's gonna hurt Bella? And I know you heard what she said. You speak French as well_. I thought back. _Plus, it's not _my_ fault why she saved Bella. She could'a let her die, not that you'd let her._

_That doesn't mean you can suddenly have affections towards her. She may be a vegetarian, but she smells of Volturi._ He argued back. I was about to respond, quite harshly, if Carlisle hadn't walked in then. He asked us to leave, and when we were in Carlisle's office, we began the subject of that small, red-headed vampire.

_~~Vampire's POV~~ (It's gonna be this for awhile)_

I held the hand of a distraught Cheif of Police Swann. His grip was loose. His memories flashed in my head of the child I rescued. His thoughts were the worst_. What happened? Ohh God, what if she in critical condition? I just got her back. Please God, don't let this happen._

I squeezed his hand gently. "She is fine, Menssoir Swann. She is being examined right now, and she has no wounds, as far as I could tell." I tried to lose my French accent, but it was still there. But it seemed enough to relax him.

I led him to the 3rd floor, and after opening the door, led him to Bella.

I released his hand, and stepped back, as he hugged Bella.

The familiar scent of vanilla, soap and bleach came to me, but it was mixed with the scents of the other vampires who were with me when I brought the child here.

I left the room, and walked around the corner, until I stood about 2 yards away from the vampires.

My eyes widened when I saw him. His golden hair was blow-dried back, and his golden eyes, which matched mine, as well as all vegetarian vampires' eyes do, bore into mine. He was wearing a white lab coat, with a stephiscope _**(AN spelling?) **_around his neck, a blue long-sleeved shirt, and tan slacks_. Carlisle Cullen._

I ran to him, wrapping my thin arms around his neck, as his wrapped around my waist, picked me up, and span me around. When he put me down, I pulled away, and kissed him on each cheek, then his forehead. "Carlisle, it's so good to see you, Child."

"It's good to see you, too, Maddeline. What are you doing here? I thought you were traveling."

I shrugged. "It was getting boring. Plus, I missed you too much." I ran my right hand over his cheek, taking in all his memories since the last time I saw him, about a century ago. Ohh, he got a wife, and some of his children have my gifts. I pulled my hand away. "I must meet this Esme of yours. I need to know if she's good for you. Memories are not always valid."

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way. I just released Bella and my shift ended, so if you would?" He held out his arm, and I wrapped mine through his, and we walked out of the hospital, with his family trailing after us.

We split into 2 groups for the way home. In the Jeep, was Edward, Jasper, and Rosalie, and in Carlisle's car, was me, him, Alice, and Emmet. I didn't bother peering into the others' minds. It was an invasion of privacy, and I already knew they didn't seem to like or trust me very much.

_**Holly~~**_ so tell me whatcha think. should i continue it?


End file.
